Slumber Lumber
by MoistTowelette
Summary: Sleepy Kurt is, well, horny. And Sam, being the perfect boyfriend he is, kowtows to his demands. One-shot. Est. relationship. M for smut, smut, smut.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the dirty, lovely, sexiness that is Kurt and Sam.**

**Read and review! Let me know what you think!

* * *

**

"Kurtie." Sam shook his boyfriend, trying to wake him up. "Kurtie, you have to get up."

"Mmmm," Kurt moaned. He found making that simple sound too tiresome. He didn't even bother opening his eyes. Instead he kept them closed, hovering dangerously between sleep and waking.

"Kurtie, come on," Sam said, shaking him again. "You can't sleep down here."

"Mmmm," Kurt moaned again. Sam rolled his eyes.

"So you do want to sleep down here?" he asked.

Kurt shook his head lightly. He lifted his arms up, squeezing his fingers from his palms as if he were grasping for something. Sam chuckled.

"Do you want me to carry you up to my room?" Sam asked.

His eyes still shut, Kurt nodded. He kept his arms lifted. Sam sighed as he got to his feet and wrapped his arms around Kurt. With a groan he hefted his boyfriend up by the waist, supporting him by placing his hands under his ass. Kurt's crotch rubbed directly onto Sam's stomach, Sam able to feel Kurt's slumber lumber rubbing against him with every step he took. Kurt linked his arms behind Sam's neck, breathing gently onto his collar bone.

Sam trudged up the steps to his room, the extra burden not exactly easy to carry but by no means hindering thanks to his athletic training. He carefully laid Kurt on his bed, brushing his bangs back and kissing him on the lips while drinking in his handsome face.

"Is that better?" Sam asked with a smile.

Kurt, eyes still shut, nodded. He reached out for Sam and kissed him lightly on the lips. He flitted his eyes open a few times, finally finding the strength to keep them open. He eyed Sam mischievously.

"I'm awake now," Kurt teased.

"Oh, so you were just faking it downstairs, huh?" Sam asked, tickling his boyfriend beneath his arms. Kurt seized up in laughter. He sat up and tried pushing Sam back but was too weak; Sam merely rocked forward again. "You were just being lazy and wanted me to carry you upstairs." Kurt nodded evilly.

"I was just saving my energy," he said. "But I'm rested now." He stretched his arms and sat up, hugging his legs to his chest.

"Rested for what?" Sam asked, arching his eyebrow conspiratorially.

"Anything you had in mind," Kurt said, slinking forward to where Sam sat at the edge of the bed and planting a kiss on his lips. "You're parents still gone?"

"Til Sunday," Sam said between kisses. "You're dad still think you're at the midnight premiere of _Harry Potter_ with Mercedes?"

"Yeah." Sam worked his way down Kurt's jaw, kissing his pointed chin and coming back up to nibble lightly on his ear. "If he knew it didn't come out until June I'd pretty much be locked away in a tower somewhere with a chastity belt cemented around my waist."

Sam ran one hand around Kurt's jeans and stuck his hand down the back, bypassing his underwear and cupping his firm yet bubbly ass in his calloused hand. Kurt moaned, rubbing his face in the side of Sam's head.

"You don't have a chastity belt on now," Sam whispered. Kurt giggled.

"Well that's because when I'm with you I'm not very _chaste_, am I?"

"Remind me what that means again," Sam said, pulling back from Kurt's kisses. Kurt rolled his eyes and suppressed a chuckle.

"It means when I'm with you, I'm not exactly a good boy," he said, rubbing Sam's guppy lips with his thumb.

"Oh," Sam said, sucking in Kurt's thumb and tonguing the smooth nail bed. When it plopped out of his mouth he added, "I knew that."

"Uh huh," Kurt said. He ran his hands through Sam's golden hair, enjoying the silken feel.

"Hey, I did," Sam said, somewhat offended. "I'm not a dumbass."

"No one called you a dumbass, Samuel," Kurt assured him. "I wasn't teasing you or anything."

"I just," Sam began, taking Kurt's hand in his. "I know what everyone says about me and your old boyfriend, Blaine. I may not be as smart as him, or rich, or have pretty pink sunglasses like him." At this Kurt laughed into Sam's shoulder. "But I'm more than just a pair of lips and abs. I don't want to be some blond bimbo on your arm. I want to be good enough for you, and sometimes I don't feel like I am."

Kurt knew something had been bugging Sam, he just didn't expect it to be something so ridiculous. The fact that Sam was the insecure one in the relationship was…well, if Kurt knew sports he'd say it'd come out of left field, but using a more apt analogy he termed Sam's insecurities as coming completely out of stage left.

Sam was, to be blunt, nauseatingly perfect, especially when it came to coming out and saying he was in a relationship with Kurt. He didn't try to hide it, didn't try to lead Kurt on with promises that he'll tell everyone tomorrow or next week or when high school ended. Instead he, when Kurt agreed to go out with him, made it a point not to lie. He didn't shy away from kissing Kurt in public or holding his hand while they walked down the hall. And he didn't make excuses when it came to coming out to his parents or talking to Kurt's dad. And he didn't run and hide but stood his ground (though he passed out later) when Burt threatened to cut his lips off and use them as rafts for his next fishing trip if he ever hurt Kurt. He was, in short, the perfect boyfriend.

So to hear his perfect boyfriend afraid that he wasn't good enough for him? Well, honestly, it pissed Kurt off.

"Are you serious?" Sam was afraid to meet Kurt's gaze, embarrassed from divulging such a personal secret. Kurt grabbed Sam's head and forced him to look at him. "You're the best boyfriend anyone could ask for. You're sweet and caring and funny, and you have a voice that syncs in perfect harmony with mine. And you are smart." At this Sam's eyebrows noticeably rose.

"I am?" Sam asked unsurely.

"Yes," Kurt chuckled, "when you want to be. You're great at history and remembering dates and facts. I think it has something to do with your love of comic books and their wildly divergent plot lines. And you have an ear for languages."

"Even if I can't exactly read them," Sam added with a dimpled smile.

"Even if you can't read them," Kurt agreed with a squeeze of Sam's hand. "Besides, who cares about reading a language when you can speak it fluently?" Kurt asked with a flick of his bangs. "And with those lips you can speak as many languages as you want."

Sam scrunched his face up and smiled as Kurt kissed him on the nose. "You know you're the only person who can get away with the constant lip jokes."

"That's only because I've seen them in action and can fully appreciate them," Kurt said, adding another kiss to Sam's nose. Sam giggled. He reached for Kurt and tried to pull him onto his lap but the two ended up tumbling backward onto the bed.

"Why is it every time we come into your room I end up face down on your bed?" Kurt asked.

"Because that's your favorite position?" Sam said, rubbing Kurt's ass.

Kurt, enjoying the feel of Sam's hand on his ass, replied, "You know my favorite position is the piledriver."

"That's the one where your legs are above your head and I'm pounding you from above, right?" Sam asked, snaking his hand into Kurt's jeans and once again squeezing his bubbly ass.

"Yeah," Kurt said, closing his eyes as Sam's hand wandered between his fleshy cheeks, running up and down the smooth cleft. "That's the one."

"That's my favorite, too." Sam said, teasing Kurt's hole with his finger. Kurt's body immediately stiffened but his arms and legs turned to jelly with Sam's careful ministrations. Kurt reached into the front of Sam's jeans and grasped his steel hard boner.

"Kurtie," Sam moaned. Reluctantly drawing Sam's hand from his ass Kurt turned around and removed Sam's pants. Sam sat up and ripped his shirt off, throwing it across the room. Kurt nuzzled Sam's hard dick through his underwear, sucking at the growing wet spot. Sam sat back and let Kurt play with him, moaning loudly as he stroked him before finally taking his underwear off. Sam, now fully naked, undressed Kurt.

Kurt happily lifted his arms as Sam pulled his shirt off, and laid back and let Sam slip his pants and underwear off in one quick motion. He giggled when he felt Sam kiss his collar bone, and moaned out loud when he captured his erect nipple in his mouth. Sam enjoyed Kurt squirming beneath him but decided to let the poor guy out of his misery and made a beeline for his erect cock. Kurt gasped when Sam engulfed his dick without so much as a lick to warn him. He pulled his hair and wrapped his thighs around his head, Sam relishing the heat they afforded him.

Sam bobbed furiously up and down Kurt's dick, using his tongue to trace the huge vein that ran beneath it. Kurt moaned and pulled harder on Sam's hair, digging his nails into his scalp. Unable to take anymore, and not wanting to cum so soon, he pushed Sam off of him and jumped on his boyfriend. Sam's enormous mouth broke out into a grin as Kurt began sucking on his rock hard prick.

Taking a break from sucking in order to rest his jaw Kurt eyed Sam's brown pubic hair. "You know, maybe I should dye your pubes for you. That way the carpet can match the drapes," he said with a chuckle.

"Or I could just shave it clean like I like it," Sam said, squeezing Kurt's round ass.

"You know I like you with some hair down there. Like a real man," Kurt said, turning over and eyeing Sam evilly. "You are a real man, aren't you?"

"Are you doubting my maleness?" Sam asked, still rubbing Kurt's fleshy ass.

"All I know is when I'm balls deep inside you, you have a tendency to moan like a cat in heat," Kurt said, absentmindedly stroking Sam's leaking dick.

Sam leaned up and kissed Kurt deeply, enjoying the salty aftertaste on his lips. "Get back to work, and I'll show you how much of a man I can be."

Kurt laughed at the seventeen-year-old's announcement. "Yes, sir," he said as he began gently licking Sam's cock. Sam groaned in impatience and thrust his hips upward, forcing the full eight inches into Kurt's mouth. Kurt nearly gagged but pulled away before the spongy tip fully agitated his throat.

With Kurt's mouth happily wrapped around his dick Sam feasted his eyes on Kurt's ass currently perched atop his own chest. He reached underneath Kurt's body and grasped the boy's sticky cock. Kurt "hmmmed" an appreciation and began wiggling on top of Sam, seeking some friction for his hard member. Sam decided instead to take Kurt up on his challenge and show him how much of a man he was.

Pulling Kurt back a bit he leaned forward and swiped his tongue quickly across Kurt's crack. That single move made Kurt's whole body unwind. His lips loosened around Sam's dick, and his body melted atop Sam. Sam laughed, squeezing each of Kurt's cheeks in his strong hands.

"What do you say, Kurtie? Man enough?"

"Oh yeah," Kurt replied through mouthfuls of his dick. "Oh God yes."

Sam smiled widely and plunged back between Kurt's cheeks. He buried his face in Kurt's ass, licking lightly around his hole before stabbing deeply at it with his tongue. Kurt tensed up and pushed his ass back into Sam's face, trapping the blond boy between Kurt and the headboard. Still he pushed it back into Sam's face, forcing him to munch deeper on his ass.

"Oh my God," Kurt moaned, no longer sucking Sam's dick but instead stroking it lazily with one hand. He buried his face in Sam's pubic hair, inhaling the strong musky scent that wafted from it. "Can you fuck me now?"

Sam, who had stuck not one but two fingers into Kurt's willing asshole, softly fucking them in and out, arched his eyebrow in surprise. "I don't know. Am I man enough to fuck you?"

Kurt reluctantly pulled himself from Sam's grasp and spun around so he was facing the blond boy. Taking his face in his hands he kissed him deeply, forcing his tongue down his throat, he pleaded, "Yes! I was wrong! You are so much more man than I ever needed! Please, please," he added through kisses, "fuck me please?"

"It's so fucking hot when you beg for it like a slut," Sam said, forcing his fingers back up Kurt's ass while kissing him.

"Ugh," Kurt moaned through shut eyes. "Just stick your dick in me before I reach for a vibrator and leave you alone to take matters into your own hands."

Taking Kurt's threat seriously as he'd done it before, Sam immediately vacated Kurt's ass and focused on prepping himself for entry. Reaching for a condom he quickly bit it open and rolled it down his rock hard shaft, Kurt sucking his nipple and humping his stomach.

Sam pushed Kurt onto his back and spread his leg, his sheath-covered cock waving in the air. "Ready, babe?"

Kurt leaned up and kissed Sam. "Just go slow. I don't want to cum too quickly."

"I can't help it if I fuck you so well that you can't hold back," Sam said, teasing Kurt's hole with his dick.

Kurt leaned up for another kiss and reached down to caress Sam's ball sack. "Go slow," he began, "or I'm going to make you cum on your face again," he threatened, squeezing Sam's balls. Sam winced in pain. He bit Kurt's bottom lip and forced his thick dick into Kurt's hole. Kurt immediately released Sam's sack and leaned back onto the bed as Sam began softly fucking him.

"Why are you so mean when you're horny?" Sam whispered into Kurt's ear with a chuckle. He was humping Kurt with a slow metonymical rhythm, not wanting to invoke the brunette's ire again.

"You just bring out the beast in me," Kurt said, smacking Sam on the ass. "You can go faster now."

"You're not going to make me cum on my face again, are you?" Sam asked warily. Kurt had done it before, and as raunchy as Sam found it, he wasn't really fond of getting cum in his eyes or hair again.

"You know you liked it," Kurt said knowingly. He traced the cleft of Sam's ass and used both hands to pry apart his cheeks. The cool air hitting Sam's exposed hole caused the blond's dick to stiffen even more inside Kurt's hole.

After staving off the first waves of orgasm that inevitably come when just beginning to fuck someone Sam found his footing and began to energetically pound Kurt. He grabbed Kurt's legs and forced the brunette's knees to his ears, setting the boy's ankles above his own shoulders. Kurt's dick lay splayed on his stomach, small sticky pools of precum collecting beneath the shaft. Sam continued to forcefully fuck Kurt, the squeaking of the bed matching the groans coming from the smaller boy's mouth.

Tiring of this position Kurt pulled Sam to him and kissed him before signaling for a change. Sam reluctantly pulled out of Kurt's warmth and watched as the brunette assumed his favorite position: the piledriver. On his back he pulled his legs up over his head, his weight resting on his shoulders, a sort of cheating headstand. Sam's mouth watered as he eyed Kurt's gaping hole. He spit in his hand and greased up his dick before plunging back into Kurt's chute. Kurt let out a loud moan as Sam grabbed his legs for support and steadied his boyfriend for a good fucking.

Sam squatted over Kurt and watched as his dick fucked in and out Kurt's asshole. Kurt squeezed his asshole tighter in response to the pain, but it only urged Sam on. His blond hair wet with sweat and plastered to his forehead Sam used the buoyancy of the mattress to assist him as he fucked Kurt. Kurt meanwhile pulled Sam's ass down to him to minimize the chance of Sam leaving his hole. Feeling extra horny Kurt slipped a finger into Sam's ass and felt his boyfriend stiffen before continue fucking him.

Feeling cramped and wanting to cum Kurt pushed Sam back down on the bed and sat on his cock. He ground his ass into Sam's crotch and watched as his boyfriend lay helpless beneath him, unable to fuck him or use his hips to push his cock deep into Kurt as he so desperately wanted to. Kurt was lost in the good feelings emanating from his ass and was unprepared when, on a downward thrust on Sam's dick, he felt a small spurt of cum erupt from his dick. Deciding to extract his revenge Sam reached for Kurt's rock hard dick and gave it a few strokes. Kurt immediately felt his orgasm approach and almost fell forward onto Sam when he began cumming. Sam regretted making Kurt cum when huge globs of cum splattered his face, one nearly missing his eye and a few landing on his huge mouth. Long streaks of cum continued to erupt from Kurt's dick, painting Sam's torso and chest. Kurt tried to catch his breath as he continued to grind on Sam's crotch. Sam smiled and darted his tongue out, licking Kurt's cum from his lips. "You came a lot that time," Sam said, rubbing Kurt's flaccid dick.

Pushing his hand away from his sensitive appendage Kurt replied, "You are so going to get it now, Samuel." Deciding his boyfriend needed to be helped, and knowing Sam brought him to an early orgasm, Kurt stood up, letting Sam's dick slide out of his ass with a pop.

He leaned down and pulled the condom off Sam, rubbing his hand along the shaft before taking it in his mouth. Ignoring the acrid taste of latex he continued to suck Sam's dick, finally feeling Sam's nuts draw up as his orgasm neared. Continuing to blow Sam, Kurt worked a finger between his boyfriend's ass cheeks, hurrying his orgasm on. When Sam began to pant and move his legs restlessly Kurt knew he was at the point of no return. A few more seconds of sucking and Sam began to cum. Kurt let the first spurt erupt down his throat before removing his mouth and stroking Sam with his hand, sending cum flying up into the blond boy's face yet again. Sam stiffened as he felt his own cum hit his face, but could not help continuing to orgasm. Milky white streaks of cum slashed across his body as Kurt continued to jack him off. Once he was done cumming Kurt licked the last dribbles that fell from his dick before going up and kissing his boyfriend, licking the sticky cum that gathered around Sam's mouth. Sam's face was completely covered in cum. He could only open one eye for fear of letting semen drip into the other.

"Is this what I get for being a good boyfriend and carrying you up to bed?" Sam asked as Kurt licked his face.

"No, this is what you get for making me cum when I wasn't ready," Kurt said, tracing Sam's nipple, still licking the boy's smooth, sticky face.

"I can't win with you can I?" Sam asked. He pulled Kurt tighter to his side and kissed him, leaving a sloppy trail of semen along Kurt's cheek. Kurt winced. It was one thing to have Sam covered in cum, but Kurt didn't like feeling the sticky substance on his face at all.

"You'll learn to live with it," Kurt said. "Meanwhile, I don't think I can live with you for another second with all that gunk on your face."

"Like, half this 'gunk' is yours," Sam pointed out. He traced his finger along his own cheek, gathering some cum. He plopped his finger in his mouth, tasting their combined juices. "Why is yours so sweet?"

"I've been on an all-fruit fast for the past week," Kurt said. "It's made my skin supple –."

"- And made your cum really sweet," Sam said, licking up more of their jizz.

"Oh God, now I know why you love to swallow," Kurt sighed. He got out of the bed and attempted to pull Sam from it as well, but the blond boy refused to budge.

"I'm all fucked out," Sam whined. "Can't we just sleep?"

"You need a shower, Samuel. You smell like a prostitute."

"Can we shower together?" Sam asked excitedly.

"That was the point," Kurt huffed, letting Sam's arm fall from his grasp in frustration. Sam jumped out of bed, grabbing Kurt and tossing him over his shoulder. Kurt shrieked in surprise as Sam led them to the bathroom.

Sam let Kurt down and turned on the hot water, letting the shower warm up. Sam ran his hands all over Kurt's body, pausing to rest on Kurt's sizeable member.

"It's your turn now," Kurt announced, nibbling Sam's ear and resting his hand on his ass.

"Kurtie, you're going to wear me out."

"It's your fault for waking me up," Kurt said, prying Sam's ass apart and sticking a finger in his pulsing hole.

Sam wanted to regret waking Kurt up because he knew once his boyfriend got going they'd be up all night, but with Kurt knuckle deep in his ass he realized waking him up might have been the best decision he made all day.

* * *

**AN: This came out really dirty right? Well, at least it's posted in the right site haha. At least I know I'm not the only kinky freak thinking this way about our Glee boys!**

**As always, thanks for reading and reviewing!**


End file.
